Last Sacrifice
by hottchocolatte
Summary: Rose has a quest. One so important it burns within her blood. As she fails to adapt to Dimitri's change in heart, she manages a good enough facade to fool the ones she loves that she's okay. Can Dimitri see through it?
1. Chapter 1

I

stared up at the cobwebs that dangle from my cell's ceiling. Like there was much else to do in this never ending silence. The silence scared me. It made me cold to the touch. All I could hear were the chilling breaths made by the guardians outside of my cell. I wasn't sure how long I had been in here, but maybe knowing the time it was would help me indicate that. I looked down at my wrist and had remembered that they had taken that away. Idiots.

"What time is it?" I asked, not really caring who answered as long I got an answer.

"Um, I'm not sure. You have a long way to go before you are out of here, so why does it matter?" His voice was hard.

I hated the truth in his words. Why did it matter? I'm doomed for death no matter what. Weather they convict me, or I get set free. I'm going to die. The more that I think about death, it doesn't seem that bad. Maybe it's great. Yes, definitely great. Peaceful. At this point, all I wanted to do was die. Leave this body and feel relieved in bliss. Leave my probl- wait. How could I contemplate dying! Lissa needs me! The note seemed to burn in my pocket. Feeling like it weighed one thousand pounds. I needed to hurry and not waste anymore time in my quest. It came naturally to harass the guardians outside my cell until one of them would let me contact someone.

"Hey, um can I ask for something?" I tried to ask the question in my most angelic voice. Though I'm sure I really didn't because of my mood.

This time I looked up at him, to see his back towards me and his face looking at the wall. He hesitated to answer me, so apparently he was giving it some thought.

"Well Guardian Hathaway, I suppose you can depending on what it is that you want."

Wait _guardian? _That was really weird considering that I was on trial for the murder of Queen Tatiana_. _Well I could ask about that later. Right now I need to focus on Lissa.

"What if I want to see Vasilissa Dragomir?" He shot me a smile.

"Of course, but seeing under the circumstances, she will be heavily guarded. Also she will ha- yes of course. Send her down." In the middle of his rant, he put his hand on the ear piece attached to a wire that ran down his shirt.

"Well Guardian Hathaway, it seems that she is up at the front desk asking to see you. She was told to head down here."

That made me smile. Even though I had only been in jail for a few hours, it felt like it had been days. Lissa needed a spot on the council and I wasn't going to let something small like me being in jail for a crime I didn't commit get in my way. As time passed, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on outside of these cold, stone walls. What were people saying? Though the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it didn't matter. People could be saying I had grown another limb, but in the end the gossip and rumors that used to trouble my life became insignificant. Or at least compared to what was happening now. I kept going on like this until something interrupted my deep thoughts.

_Rose? Can you hear me? I'm almost there._

I heard Lissa through the bond, her voice thick with concern. I wish I could comfort her, but the one-way bond prevented me from answering her. I found it funny how here I am, in jail for a crime I didn't commit, and I am still the one who's comforting her. I guess I could say that was the way it was always going to be. With that I decided to enter her head. It wasn't hard considering there was already a strong force pulling me into her. She was on the elevator on ground floor. She stared up at the numbers on the top of the elevator door, watching them go from level one down to -3 where my cell was located. I left her head in a happy note, and awaited her arrival. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of my cell.

"Hey, Liss." I tried to sugarcoat my words, trying to calm her in a subtle way.

"ROSE! You don't know how happy I am to see you! Everybody says that you killed the queen! Oh, Rose you know I don't believe them right? Don't worry I won't let them convict you they'll…..they'll…." she began sobbing. And I couldn't resist the urge to comfort her.

"Liss," I interrupted her.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me." I threw up my best façade, hoping she would by it. I probably looked convincing because I tried so hard to believe that. I wanted nothing more than to believe that I would be okay. But as of now I did have to be okay. Lissa needed me, and I was sucked out of my thoughts by Lissa's sniffles. I thrust myself up against the bars so fast that I could see even the guardians flinch. I snaked my hand through the bars to caress Lissa's face. I couldn't neglect seeing the guardians stiffen.

"Rose, I'm sorry but you need to keep your distance from the princess." I scrutinized the guardian that said that. And apparently Lissa did the same.

"She won't hurt me." Lissa spat between sobs.

"I know Princess Dragomir, but I think the other guardians are going to drop dead with a heart attack" he arranged a smirk on his face. I could now accurately make an assumption on his age. Twenty five? Twenty six? I didn't really care though. Glancing over at the other guardians I could see why he was smirking. All of the other guardians seemed to be in their late forties and early fifties. They were in fantastic shape though and it knocked about ten years of them. I smirked too but not for the same reason that the other one had for. I thought it was funny how they thought that I killed the queen, and left me with the crappy, old ones that nobody wanted. Good thing I wasn't really a killer otherwise they would be dead, and I would be gone. Even now I bet I could take them, but once I got out was the problem I had no plan. And I was in the guardian building. There was at least one hundred scattered around in here. No I couldn't to this alone. I would need help. A lot of help. I listened to the guardian and stepped back.

"Rose, you don't need to-" I cut Lissa off.

"Yeah, it's not like that. Um Lissa I need your help."

Lissa stared at me analyzing me.

"Sure, Rose anything what is it?"

I really didn't want to get Lissa involved. She still had a shot at being queen. I couldn't take that away.

"Can you get me Belikov?" I asked.

"Of course. Um, bye." Her eyes were still ringed with red and she wouldn't stop looking at me. I looked up knowing that if I kept looking at her I would crack. I knew she was gone when I could hear he sniffles fade down the hallway, ending with the same creaky door.

I waited for Guardian Belikov's arrival, unwilling to say _Dimitri._ I missed him so much. I missed his warm touch and those big brown eyes. He was my life, my life that had slipped though my fingers. He didn't love me anymore, or at least he _said _he didn't. But if he was lying he did not let anything slip through his guardian façade. I could have kept pondering in my sorrow, but I couldn't let that interrupt my mission. And right now, my only reason for living.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY GUYSS SRRY I TOOK SO LONGG.. NEW TO FANFICTION.. TRYNA FIGURE IT OUT LOL.. K.. HOPE U LIKE IT IT READ AND REVEIW.. -LEAHH 3**

I felt like I was getting pulled down with the weight from my left pocket. I knew that was completely untrue, but I couldn't pull my attention away from it. This was becoming exhausting; I had had to sit down. So much for being a fit guardian. I had trained for months, putting up with my bloody, battered knuckles and sexual tension. And I missed it. I missed giving sarcastic remarks to my favorite man in the world. I wanted to go back in time and change it. Stop the queen's murderer, and yes, get my revenge. I started getting deeper and deeper in to description on _how_ I would get my revenge. _Slowly, painfully…. _Then I realized what I was doing. I was letting the darkness creep inside me, letting it eat me alive. Why would Lissa be using spirit? I faded away out of my own reality and disappeared into hers. Lissa was staring at two handsome men screaming at each other. I couldn't recognize them; one could clearly take out the other and… oh my god. That's Dimitri and Adrian! I could hardly recognize them with their faces masked in rage. Why were they fighting? Were they fighting over me? I calmed down enough to tap into Lissa's hearing.

"How could you do this? You know this is _your_ fault!" Adrian said stabbing a finger in Dimitri's chest.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Dimitri sounded close to tears. Tears of anger and hate. It was something I could barley watch without sobbing myself. I loved them both, and I hated seeing then fight like this. Especially over me. As much as I hated this sight I couldn't pull away. Lissa must have known I was there, and somehow, learned to keep me here.

"Both of you stop it!"Lissa screamed.

They both stopped and stared at her. She had been so quiet; I don't think they had even noticed her. They both recoiled from the offensive positions, but kept the look of hate on their face.

"Maybe you don't care, but I've seen Rose today. She looks okay, but she needs help. Dimitri, she needs you." She looked into Dimitri's eyes, knowing that he would do anything for her. Dimitri sighed, but gave Adrian a smug look. He nodded to Lissa, and had set off to the guardian's tower. I'm sure that Dimitri could feel Adrian's eyes burning a hole in his back. Lissa had loosened her grip on my mind, letting me sink back to my dark cell. A dull escape I guess. Looking around, I couldn't help but notice that the guardian outside my cell was surprisingly handsome. He _almost _reminded me of Dimitri. But I knew that no matter how hot anyone was, Dimitri had a special place in my heart. I couldn't help but wonder what this guardians name was. I sat up and began to walk towards the guardian. I was able get close to him without being reprimanded. So far, so good. So carefully, I stuck mi index finger through the bars and poked his arm. He turned around with an amused look in his eyes.

"Um, yes?"

I shot him my man eating smile.

"What's your name?"

"Guardian Nobel. But I guess you can call me Ben." He winked at me, and now I began to realize we were flirting.

"Well, if I get to call you Ben, then I suppose I should do you should be able to call me Rose." I looked in the guardi-Ben's eyes. They were gorgeous, they were blue but so much more than blue, and they spoke to me. A mumble interrupted my thoughts, a little buzz coming from bens ear piece.

"Well Rose, it seems you have a visitor. A Dimitri Belikov?" I was almost sad to hear his name. But I knew that he could help me.

"Um, yeah. Send him in." I said with a confused face on.

"What's wrong Rose?" he looked down at me with his blue eyes creating an ocean of comfort around us. I almost forgot the question.

"I'm okay, just a lot to think about."

"I can see how…considering you're on trial for a murder." He didn't need to be staring at me (though I was glad he was) for me to acknowledge his pity. Like I needed his pity.

"Yeah, well it's not the first time I've had to prove innocence. Once when I was in the first grade, I hated this kid named Chris. I guess you could say we were popular among the dhampir, and I guess you could also say that we competed. Not really for popularity, we just felt the need to outdo one-an-other. It started with him putting a tack on the teacher's chair, to me putting a frog in the teacher's coffee. Then one day, -even I must say-, he pulled an _amazing _stunt. The teacher had a meeting during our lunch and recess. I still don't know how he got a copy of my schedule. Anyways, during lunch before recess, he asked to use the bathroom. They had to let him go, I mean they didn't want to clean up his pee. I never really thought about how he did it, but he wasn't back until a minute before recess was over. We were lead back into the classroom, and I knew something was up. I started smiling wryly. When the teacher began screaming we all couldn't help but laugh. But then they began screaming, even Chris, when two snakes came out of her desk draw. But being me I had to say, "You babies!" and then I picked up the snake, it wasn't even venomous! Then of course I was the one who had detention for weeks… let's hope this time I'm proven innocent."

Ben looked down at me with his piercing blue eyes..

"Me too."

**SHORRT. BUT I WASNT SURE WHAT TO ADD... DNT WORRY SHE WONT LIKE FALL INLOVE WIT BEN BC I LOVE DIMKA... ULL C LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, readers. Sorry about no updates, it's just I can't write this story anymore. I've read the book ****Last Sacrifice****, and I can't steer the plot of my story away from Richelle Mead's. Please read my story "Life after Last Sacrifice" and you won't be disappointed. I won't let you down a second time.**

**-Leahhh (P.S. I'm 13... If you were wondering.)**


End file.
